


Red Velvet

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [26]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cake, Car Sex, Champagne, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Limousines, Multi, Nipple Licking, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Sex in a Car, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Dayton White, Lance Tucker, and an awards evening that ends with champagne and red velvet cupcakes.
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader, Lance Tucker/Dayton White/Reader, Lance Tucker/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'red velvet'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Red Velvet... it's only natural that the first two men who come to mind are Dayton White and Lance Tucker. The perfect indulgence for the two handsome athletes, both of whom I should not love as much as I do. Gosh, I have a problem with these two.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

You’re hot all over. Skin burning under your sequined dress. With its dangerously low neckline and short hem that sits high on your thighs. You turn heads, but there’s a pair of steely eyes that watch you all night. A giggle, you turn to your boyfriend, whisper in his ear.

“Dayton. Who’s your friend?”

“Lance Tucker? Not my friend.”

A nod and shared smirks. A night of awards that ends with a box of red velvet cupcakes and Lance joining you in the limousine. One moment, Dayton’s murmuring at the driver to take the long route home. The next, he’s pulling you on to his lap.

“Champagne’s not really my style.” drawls Lance.

“That’s because you don’t know how to drink it,” smirks Dayton, fingers toying with the straps of your dress. “The best way to taste champagne, Tucker, is off a beautiful girl.”

You gasp as Dayton tugs down the straps of your dress. It pools around your waist, breasts bared and Lance’s gaze darkens as your nipples pebble when Dayton tips a stream of champagne over them. A most pleasurable haze, body thrumming as Dayton captures a nipple in his mouth, sucking at the cool bubbles and you whimper.

It’s exquisitely arousing. Dayton groaning with his face buried in your breasts while Lance watches. You’re delirious, tipsy from champagne and drunk on desire. The scrap of lace between your thighs utterly soaked.

Fingers curl through Lance’s hair, guiding him. He traces circles over the other breast, languidly lapping at the champagne. You’re a hot, sticky mess but both men  _ worship _ you. Your ruined panties in Lance’s pocket, a filthy kind of trophy. Your dress in tatters, courtesy of Dayton. Head tilted back in pleasure you’re  _ drowning _ in as Lance reaches for one of the cupcakes. A filthy grin, one more for Dayton than you.

“Dayton, your girlfriend got a taste for gold?”

A squeak, and you find yourself kneeling between Lance’s parted thighs. Eyes wide as he lowers his pants, revealing a tattoo that he traces over with frosting. Red velvet crumbs fall along the length of his cock.

“Fucking right, baby,” he smirks proudly, cupping your jaw. “You scored gold tonight.”

No sooner do you lick a line of frosting off Lance’s stomach do you feel Dayton behind you, groaning at the slick that coats your thighs. You giggle, tongue chasing crumbs off Lance’s cock and he gasps. A tip of the champagne bottle, bubbles over red velvet. 

It’s maddening, Lance emptying himself down your throat as Dayton spills into your wet heat. Your skin still damp with champagne and the scent of both men combined. Your own orgasm takes you by surprise, sheer pleasure washing over you, a private show for your boyfriend and his friend.

Giggles and champagne. Photographs on Twitter the next morning of you exiting a limousine with your hand in Dayton’s, the other around Lance’s wrist. Your dress a ruined scrap in Dayton’s hand and Lance’s jacket barely concealing your ass.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
